Captions
Captions are the words describing each dancer's moves in Puppet or Party Master Modes. Note: '''The DLC's captions appear according to which game they are released. '''Example: Funhouse was released as a DLC on Just Dance 4. Thus, its captions are listed under the Just Dance 4 part. Just Dance A Little Less Conversation *Comb Your Hair * Crooner * For The Fans * Girating Mustache * Hot Boy *Let Me Hear Ya *Macho Lasso * Medalion Man * Mustache Acceptable in the 80s * Clubbing * Hands 'N' Hips * Hitchiker * Silly Hips * S Snap Can't Get You Out of My Head * Back To Blue * Going Nowhere * Good Bye * Ironing * Watching You Cotton Eye Joe * Chainsaw * Chick Dance * Country Jig * Home On The Range * Western Lash * Western Slide * Western Street DARE * Eight Ball * Football Boogie * Football Boy * Locker Room * Silent Fall * Shutout * Touchdown Eye of the Tiger * Champion's Stretch * Hook Fame * 70's * Fit Training * Fitness Poney * Fitness Punch * Fitness Wave * Keep Fit * Move Your Body * Throw It Up Funplex * Cheer Girl Snap * Cheer Snap * Cheerlader's Punch * Cheerleader's Punch * Cheerleader * Cheer Snap * Elbow Twist * Half Time * Kick Off * Singing Cheerleader * Snap 'N' Sing * Voguing Girls & Boys * Heart Strong * Mod Poses * Mod's Diving * Mod's Madness * Mod's Mix * Mod's Plane * Mod Star * Mod's Swim * Slasher Heart of Glass * Clubber's Wave * Girl Power * Scoop * Sensual Girl * The Dancefloor Hot n Cold * Bridal Boogie * Bridal Bouquet * Bridal Rage * Hen Night * Let Me Pass * Pretty Bride * Rip It Off *Tear It Up * You I Get Around * Snorkel Surf I Like To Move It * MC Skater * Put Your Hand Up * Sing Everybody * Skater Boogie * Skater Mix * Skater Girl Jerk It Out * Nerd Kisses * Nerdy * Nerdy Braces * Nerdy Run * Sporty Nerd * Super Nerd Jin Go Lo Ba * Beyond the Earth * Ceremonial Circles * Ceremonial Swing * Rain Dance * Tribal Lasso * Tribal Pose * Tribal Samba * Tribal Shimmy * Tribal Swim Le Freak *70's *70's Groove * Hippie Twist * Push 'N' Pull *Rolling Clap Louie Louie * Dirty Punch * Grunge * Grunge Guitar * Guitar Smashing * Smelly Boy Mashed Potato Time *Bake A Cake * Housewife * Sweep The Floor Pump Up the Jam *Gangsta Snap * Pec Push * Pineapple Push *Push Pineapple *Rip It Off * Switching * Tough Guy Walk Ring My Bell * Four Corners * Locomotion * Rolling Punch * Speed Bag * Swim 'N' Pony Step By Step *Denim Violin * Dude Dance * Dude Style * Dude Twist *Dungarees * Hey Dude That's the Way (I Like It) * Flower Planter * Flower Power * Groovy * Hair Do U Can't Touch This * Backstroke * Cocktail * Hammer Time * Happy Hour * Hitch Home * Jump and Feel * Lean * Seatbelt Wannabe * Peace And Love * Peace Bump * Punch For Peace * What's Wrong * You And Me Who Let the Dogs Out? *Barking Mad * Beethoven * Dog Call *Dog Fight * Dog Lock * Funny Dog * Kennel Party Just Dance 2 Baby Girl * Ragga Shake * Rasta * Rasta Groove * Rasta Whip Big Girl (You Are Beautiful) * Butterfly Wings * Cake Slice * Candy * Candyfloss * Froufrou Dance * Marshmallow * Milkshake * Sugar Body Movin' * Body Punch * Not At All * Rower Born To Be Wild * Fear The Wolf * Full Moon * Wolf Minded Call Me * Alright * Flying Down * Hairbrush * Smack 'N' Throw * Touch Me * Whip 'N' Throw Chicken Payback * Farmer's Jig * Farmer Swim * Flying Farmer * Funky Farmer Cosmic Girl * Cosmic Boogie * Cosmic Swing * Star Seeker * Telepathic Transmission * Wonder Girl Crazy Christmas * Christmas Seagull * Fighting Santa * Flying Santa * Gifts * Hard Rock Santa * Old Country * Pony Express * Presents * Santa's Ballet Crazy in Love * Just Say NO! * Pause Repeate * Precious * Raise The Roof Dagomba * Africa Clap * Africa Double * Shaman D.A.N.C.E. * Elbow Stomp * Happy Dance * Hopscotch Jump * Hopscotch Kata * Skipping Rope * Strong Step * Teenage Hops Firework * Circle The Stars * Over You * Punch the Sky * Rainbow * Shoot The Sky * Star Waves * Sun Rise * Why Me Funkytown * Frog On Fire * Funky Frog * Funny Frog * Funky Walk Futebol Crazy * Goalie * Goalie Grind * Goalie Jump * Goalie Samba Hey Ya * Swing And Pull * Swing It Back Holiday * Blow The Horn * Catch It * Happy Clap * Here I Am * Just Clap * Knee Pop * Old School Clap * Old School Snap Idealistic * Initialization * Neon Flex * Neon Madness * Neon Mime * Neon Push * Neon Robotics * Puppet's Holding * Robot Lock * Robot Rise I Got You (I Feel Good) * Illusions * Jazzy Push * Pigeon Walk Iko Iko * Funky Chicken * Mother Earth * Push Away * Rain Dance * Tribal Magic * Tribal Push It's Raining Men * Lightning Pose * Lightning Strike * Puddle Splashing * Rain Boots * Rainy Day * Running In The Rain * Snap The Rain * Storm Star * Swim Up * Weather Girl I Want You Back * Afro Snap * Afro Walk * Circling Snap Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny) * Bollywood * Bollywood Babe * Bollywood Circle * Bombay Hips * Bombay Twist * Calling Ganesh * Darjeeling Express * Feel Bollywood * Indian Wave * Pray For Parvati Jungle Boogie * Jungle Jive Monster Mash * Break Free * Crazy Zombie * Francky's Groove * Frankenstein * Frankenstein Punch * No Shoulders * Out The Grave * Walking Dead * Zombie Cheer * Zombie Drive * Zombie Twist Move Your Feet *C'Mon * Come On * Egyptian Jump * Jump Rope * Kickback * Pixel Punch * Pull Down *Punch It * Urban Swing Moving on Up * Claping Queen * Driving Queen * Girlie Show * Looking For You * Pointing Queen * Shimmy Queen * Vogueing Queen Proud Mary * Slow Snap Pump Up The Volume * Back To Front * Man On The Moon * Moon Walker * Pump It Up * Step From Space Rasputin * Happy Rasputin * Kazatchok * Russian Bounce * Russian Hat * Russian Plane * Russian Rumble * Russian Skip * Russian Violin * Smooth Kazatchok Satisfaction * Chop It * Crazy Robot * Electro Puppet * Ice Skater * Puppet * Puppet Pulse * Robotic Repeat * Puppet Self Control * Robotic Slide * Robotic Puppet * Robot Speed Up Should I Stay or Should I Go * Punk Swing Skin-To-Skin * Bring It Back * Heavy Punch * Knees Up * Point 'N' Punch * Push Down * Step Clap * Stretch 'N' Point Song 2 * Penguin * Ski Pull * Slope Walk * Swanky * Winter Slide * Winter Walk S.O.S * Club Snap * Hand Flick * Seesaw * Snap It Up Sympathy For The Devil * Claws * Claws 'N' Paws * Claw Walk * Dancing Devil * Devil Guitar * Devil Wind Up * Diabolical Swing * Feline * Guitar Devil * Play Guitar With The Devil * Praying Devil * Rocking Devil That's Not My Name * Double Wind Up * Swinging Snap The Power * Angry Stomp * Clap Your Hands * Marching Man * Push Away * Saxophone * Side Slice * Strider TiK ToK * Arm Pulse * Duck Dance * Glider Girl * Reaching Up * Sweet Stroke * Whip And Circle * Whip It Toxic * Emergency * First Aid * Night Nurse * Nurse Wave Viva Las Vegas * Mexican Guns * Tex Mex Rodeo * Viva Sombrero Walk Like an Egyptian * Dizzy Isis * Egyptian Slide * Egyptian Statue * Egyptian Walk * Keops Hips When I Grow Up * Cutie Pie * Pick And Choose * Posh * Posh Poses Just Dance 3 Airplanes * Respect * Yo Apache (Jump On It) * Indian Swing * Indian Ritual * Indian Whip * Inidan Feet * No Way * New Style Rain Dance * Rain Dance Are You Gonna Go My Way * Hi All * Hippie Cheers * Hippie Groove * Hippie Plane * Hippie Swim Baby Don't Stop Now * Charismatic Distress * Crazy Drive * I'm Stuck * Release Me * Release My Head * S.O.S. * Tug Of War Barbra Streisand Classic * Clap That Hand * Hips Lock * Just Say No * NYC * Side To Side * Slap It * Watch Out * Wind Up Pony Extreme * Free Style * Locking * No Straining * Techno Break * Techno Lock * Techno Slide * Techno Twitch [[Boom|'Boom']] * Boom Boom * Shake It Boomsday * Aerobic Punch * Futuristic Stretching * Punch 'N' Release * Purple Punch California Gurls * Crazy Pin-Up * Dog Walk * Lady's Disdain * Pin-Up Kick * Pin-Up Push * Pin-Up Walk * Running Pin-Up * Windscreen Wiper Cardiac Caress * Jogger's Balance * Jog 'N' Snap * Step It Out Dance All Nite * Girly Groove * Girly Walk * Twist 'N' Clap * Winding Down Dun N' Dusted * Arms Circle * Corner Jumpin' * Corner Jumping * Push The Corners * Side Pump E.T. * Alien Behaviour * Not Human * OVNI Forget You * Classy Snaps * Forgot My Legs * Mime Box * Open Up * Side Boxing * Side Punches * Side Swing * Snap Dance * Snap For You * Stepping Out Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out) * Burlesque Lasso * Slap My Thigh Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) * Don't Move * Fast Hands * Roll 'N' Clap * Running Man * Shake Your Fists * Stomp Hey Boy Hey Girl * African Mill * African Punch * African Swim * Joggers Jig * Kilimanajaro * King Of Africa * Out Of Africa * Purify * Summoning * Voodoo * Witch Doctor I Don't Feel Like Dancin' * Crack It * Ice Breaker * Snow Flake * Snow Pony I Feel Love * Galactic Pulse * Galaxy Girl * Galaxy Poses I Was Made For Lovin' You Sweat * Aerobic Night * Boxing Girl * Circular Punch * Let's Sprint * Swivel * Warm Up Jungle Drum * Dancing Leaf * Falling Leaf * Rolling Leaf Let's Go To The Mall * Backwards * Crazy Cabaret * Dance Of Joy * Double Punch * Go Away * Heels 'N' Toes Slide * Let's Moonwalk * Mall Drumming * Push Me Pull Me * Spank * Whacking Walk * What Else [[Lollipop|'Lollipop']] * Cute Ramble * School's Out Marcia Baila * Angry Twist * Baila * Beware Of The Bull * Castanets * Spanish Groove * Spanish Sway * Spanish Waves * Spanish Whip * Whip Your Wig Only Girl (In The World) * Dreaming Girl * Feel Good * Glam Swing * Groovy Punches * Groovy Jerk * Hands Up * Sensual Whip * So Strange * Stay Away * Strong Girl * Tempo Tap * Walking Wave * Wonder Wave Party Rock Anthem * Bounce 'N' Point * Fitness Victory * Fluo Clock * Give It Up * In Da Pit * Party Climax * Party Lights * Party March * Party Wings * Robot Dance * Set Fire Price Tag * Crazy Wings * Shake It Pump It * Grap It * Jump This Way * Stir It Up She's Got Me Dancing * Clap Dance * Fashion Snap * Nice Guy Serenade * Pop Walk * Sparkle 'N' Snap * Step In Style Teenage Dream * Flirty Dress * Freedom * I'm So Soft * Letting Go * Schoolgirl Sway Think * Afro Groove * Afro Swing * On The Beat * Think About It Touch Me Want Me * All Mine * Jumping Lunge * Latina Waves * Sporty Clap * Step Over Venus * 80's Twist * Eighties Slow * Eighty Slow * Move Like Eighties * Rocking Chair * Run Like Eighties * Run 'N' Throw * Walking On Clouds Video Killed the Radio Star * Action Movie * Channel Changing * Forward Rewind * Giggle Box * Inside The Box * Prime Time * Silly Telly * TV Hands * Viewing Audience What You Waiting For? * Be Free * Chosen * Dream Doll * Headache * No No No! * Pull Me * Punch 'N' Stomp * Temper Tantrrum * Victory Step Just Dance 4 Aerobics in Space * Open Space * Superslownic * Supersonic Clap * Supersonic Hands * Supersonic Snap Ain't No Other Man * Back It Up * Birdie * Flamingo Walk * Starlette * Swan Walk Beauty and a Beat * Dig It * Emotion Overdose * Feel The Beat * From The Inside * For You * Knocking Hand * Pump Up Boy * Rocker Mime * Side Beat * Staggered Waves * Talking To Me? * Trendy Slide * What's Up Brand New Start * Explorer On The Ground * Explorer's Lash * Indiana Girl * Indiana Swing * Walk Like An Explorer Call Me Maybe Classic * Aie Aie Aie * Box Step * Call Me * Crazy Walk * Happy Talk * Heart Throb * Phone Me Alternate * Heart Throb Jive * Kick ass (Beta) Can't Take My Eyes Off You Alternate * Crazy Wrestler * Cute Wrestler * Gracious Strikes * Funny Wrestler * Huggy * Wrestler's Skip * Wrestler's Stroll * Wrestler's Walk Cercavo Amore * Frau Frau * Frou-Frou * Opera Time * Peek A Boo Crazy Little Thing * Future Girl * Future Wave * Futuristic Arms * Point To The Future * Tap 'N' Twist [[Diggin' in the Dirt|'Diggin' in the Dirt']] * It's Me * Take My Hand * Throwing Punches * You're Mine Disturbia * Beat It * Crawl * Dark Feelings * Disturbed Shake * Fever * Hands Up * Kitty Claws * Monster Claw * Side Claws * Windmill Domino * I Feel Crazy * Rock My World Electro Body Combat * Knee Kick * Punch 'N' Kick * Shadow Punch * Thunder Punch * Uppercut Funhouse * Circus Cancan * Circus Headbang * Ground Sorrow * Joker's Shake * Puppet Disorder * Puppet Shake * Sexy Harlequin [[Gold Dust|'Gold Dust']] * Robotic Training Good Feeling Classic * Breadwinner * Crazy Walk * Croco Night * Dub Step * Free Hug (In Beta) * Good Wave * Jaws * Me, Me and Me * Pendulum Whip * Relax * Shoot Em Up * Winner Extreme * Heel Jump * Here 'N' Now * Jumping Jack * Power Circle * Speeding Up * Techno Tonic * Vitamin C Good Girl * American Girl * Hippie Walk * Indiana Girl * Number One Heavy Cross * Violent Walk Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) * Hit Em Strong * Ignore Me * Oops * Step And Snap Love You Like a Love Song * Crescent Moon * Day Dreamer * Happy Birthday * Love You Softly * Princess * Sweat Caresses * Sweet Caresses * Sweet Heartbeat * Where Am I Make The Party (Don't Stop) * Falling * Get Gone * Heel 'N' Toes * Open Your Heart * Turn It Out Maneater * Dark Sun * Exorcise * Hypnotic Hands * Hypnotic Slaps * Hypnotise * Lonely Walk * Mature Catch * Possessed * Push It Mas Que Nada * Salsa Girl Moves Like Jagger * Bouncer * Clawed Walk * Give Me More Everybody * Move Like A Star * Moves Like A Star * Rising Hand * Snappy Dress * The Winner * Victory * Wardrobe * Wind Up Walk * You Want More Mr. Saxobeat * Beach Combing * Disco Lock * Disco Hips * Disco Waves * Good Waves * Malibu Waves * Miami Waves * Ocean Swing * Rolling Waves * Sunset Swing Never Gonna Give You Up * Cape Dance * Super Groovy * Super Snap * Super Whip * Super Woodpecker * Wonder Boy * Wonder Walk Oh No! * Broken Hearted * Goofy Pose * Goofy Possession * Goofy Skipping * Goofy Spin * Goofy Twist * Goofy Walk * Happy Hop * Sparkle 'N' Spin On The Floor * Dancefloor * Disco Karma * Get Down Baby * Glitter Circle * Glitter Point * Glitter Shimmy * Glitter Swing * Great Goodbye * Going Slow * Pop Fury * Spend Some Glitters * Wake Up Part of Me * Cross Jumpy * Cute Punch * Street Robot * Street Waves Run the Show * Wild Circle Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) * Cyber Circle * Cyber Man * Cyber Poser * Cyber Run * Cyber Style * Cyber Whip * Electro Puzzle * Electro Chill * Light Jumps * Rest A Little * Shoot The Light * Step Back Sweat Around The World * Vahine * Vahine Fitness Swinging 60's Workout * Hopping Mad * Old School Skipping * Shooting Spy * Spy Power So Glamorous * Be The Wind * Glamorous Jump * Glamorous Shake * Glamorous Walk Some Catchin' Up To Do * Bounce * Waitress Walk So What * Angry Girl * Angry Teen * Despair * Heartbeat Burn * Pop Rock Wind * Punching Mill * Ready To Fight * Rock Chick * Rock Puncher * Rock Star * Tear It Up Super Bass * Catch The Fur * Excentric Walk * Finger Raddam * Harajuku Beauty * Harajuku Circle Superstition * Double Boogie * Slide Walk * Soul Clap * Soul Combination * Soul Snap * Retro Running * Rolling Hands Tribal Dance With A Katana * Katana Umbrella Classic * Dance Hall Diva * Rainy Loop With An Umbrella * Dance With My Umbrella We R Who We R * Don't Move * Futuristic Cross * I'm The Future We No Speak Americano * Chaplin March * Crazy Slide * Crooked Slide * Gomina Pumps * Hold-Up * Italian Walk * Pivoting Punch * Rolling Punch * Skiing Back * Skiing Back Again * Spinning Points * Tempo Touch * To The Right * Treadmill What Makes You Beautiful ' Extreme * Headbang * Tuxedo Girl * Wing It 'Wild Wild West ' Extreme * Outlaw Hitch * Sheriff * Texas Jig * Wanted * Western Snap 'You Make Me Feel... * Hips Shake * Wake Up Mind Just Dance 2014 Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) * Super Crazy Shake American Girl * Calm Down Road * Clean And Shoulder * Crazy Party * Cute Smash * Double Shoulders * Girly Balance * Shake Up Star Applause Classic * Elegant Shadow Alternate * Crazy Theatre 'Blame It On The Boogie' Extreme *Happy Girl *Happy Spin *Happy Stroll [[Blurred Lines|'Blurred Lines']]' ' Extreme * Groovy Shake * Shake Your Shoulders Can't Get Enough * Hippie Fight * Hippie Mill * Hippie Punch * Hippie Ragga * Hippie Shake * Hippie Wave * Teenage Dance Can't Hold Us * I'm Out * Pirate's Bow DançandoDançando * Que Calor [[Danse (Pop_Version)|'Danse']] * Clean Up * Come On * Houra * Orchestra * Prisoner * Smashing Down * Western Violin Disco Ball Head Guy * Disco Fighting * Monkey Dance * Street Step Don't You Worry Child * Black Light Cross * Dark Kid * Neon Light Distress * Show Up Feel So Right * Check My Style * Feel So Street * Feel The Groove * Shake Vibes * Snake Vibes * Street Charm * Urban Waves Feel This Moment * Cross Cross * Shake It Down * Spring Wings * Wake Me Up Fine China Classic * Baby * Dust * Oh la la / Oh lala Extreme * Pretencious * Snap The Rythme Flashdance ... What a Feeling * Shadow Balerina * Shivering Swan Follow The Leader Classic * Come Here * Come With Me * Fire Strength * Follow Me * Follow My Rhythm * Sexy Pumps * Sexy Tiptoe * Sexy Wipe * Up and Down Sweat * Cardio Lunge * Fitness Punch * Intense Jumps * Serious Fitness Gentleman Classic * Men Exclusive * Monkey Buns * Nice To Meet You * Stupid Balance * Dance Like A Fool Sweat * Cheerleader's Shake * Cheerleader's Storm * Cheerleading * Enjoy And Slide * Follow The Rhythm * Happy Cheerleader * Pom Pom Run * Pom Pom Swing * Running Cheerleader Ghostbusters Sweat * Protest * Punching High * Stretching Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) * Catching Disco * Shake Clap Night * Take It Or Leave It I Kissed a Girl Classic * Energetic Girl * Energetic Mill * Point The Sky * Rebel Girl * Rolling Sides Sweat * Fit My Knees * Knee Punch * Side Punch [[I Need_Your_Love|'I Need Your Love']] * Hand Middle Beat * Pump Up Sound * Release Me Isidora * Silly Foot It's You Classic * Finger Rhythm * Hammer * Haunted Arm * Old Time Head * Point Finger * Rubber Legs * Slid Pointing Sweat * Brace Yourself * Retro Clap * Shake It * Square Dance * Wide Circles I Will Survive * Both Directions * Limb By Limb * Side Walk * Tired Zombie * Zombie Feed * Zombie's Meal * Zombie Music * Zombie Walk Just Dance Classic * Claws Balance * Dark Stand * Just Walk * Tortured Walk Sweat * Punk Smash Kiss You ' Sweat * Snow Rolling 'Limbo ' Sweat * Sunny Cross * Delicate Stretch * Energetic Rising * Side Stepping [[Love Boat|'Love Boat]] * For You * Groovy Crooner * Side Push * Sweat Chic * Watch It Miss Understood * Side Of Sorrow My Main Girl * Cute Slide María Classic * For You You And You * Salsa Man Sweat * Let's Samba * Slow Samba * Wipe Away One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks) * Hear Me * Look At You * Rumble * Run Run Boy Pound The Alarm Extreme * God Spell * Tribal Wave Sexy And I Know It * Insane Fitness * Look My Swag * Look My Hair * Sexy Mill * Sexy Shakes * Shuffling Workout * Weird Fitness * Weird Rythme * You Know Me She Wolf (Falling To Pieces) * Drama Queen * Earthquake * Frozen Balance * Frozen Walk * Ice Punch * Ice Quake * Icy Shards Starships * Cheery Jump * Cute Kicks * Girly Walk * Kawaii Up * Modeling * Model Walk * Overpowered Mill * Rolling For You * Running Weird * Smart Lolita #thatPOWER Extreme * Cyber Punch * Cyborg Balance * Cyborg Waves * Fast Run * Future Go Back * Future Push * Future Wave * Heart Beat * Power * Powered Circle The Other Side * Cross Face * Groovy Plane * Scales Walk * Epic Dancing * Charismatic Punch * Radical Geometry * Epic Muscles Troublemaker Classic * All For Me * Charleston * Selfish * Slider Sweat * Hipster Gym * Wide Lunges Wake Me Up *Electro Country Waking Up in Vegas * Lose Mind * Shiny Girl What About Love * Elbow Dance * Look At My Elbows * Slow Motion Boy Where Have You Been Classic * Burning Punches * Calling The Flames * Crossfire * Ember Walk * Exorcism * Tribal TipToe * Sharp Hands * Waving Salamander Extreme * African Shoulders * Catch The Sun * Tribal Pulse * Where Are You? Wild * Come Fight * Tiger Claws * Wild Punch Just Dance 2015 All I Want for Christmas Is You * Christmas Rythme * Magic Arms * Merry Christmas * Offering Glitters * Snow Time Built For This * Fashionable Shake Diamonds *Bright Circles Happy ' * Happy Pushes * Jump Of Joy 'Holding Out for a Hero * Muscle Sound It's My Birthday ' Bollywood Dance * Try Bollywood 'Love Me Again *Too Cool For You * Elegant Lock [[Never Can_Say_Goodbye|'Never Can Say Goodbye']] * Disco Mill * Disco Drama Papaoutai African Dance * Djole Problem * Ragga Pumps [[The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)|'The Fox']]' ' Classic (Lead) * Fox Caress * Flying Fox Summer Fitness Dance * Cardio Training You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) * Be Sweet Category:Just Dance 2 Category:Just Dance 3 Category:Just Dance 4 Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Just Dance 2015 Category:Miscellaneous Category:Just Dance Category:Game Features Category:Ubisoft